


On My Authority

by JaimeReyes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ball Gag, Bathtubs, Chains, Collars, Emperor Hux, Harassment, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Slave Kylo Ren, Slave!Kylo Ren, Slow Burn, Submissive Kylo Ren, appropriate use of the force, injuries, med bay, mild violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:55:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 18,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaimeReyes/pseuds/JaimeReyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emperor Hux has been given a surprising gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Aftermath is Secondary

The last thing Hux expected on his coronation night was to walk into his room to find some tall, black haired, broad shouldered man kneeling on the ground just beyond the door. He didn’t move as Hux closed the door, didn’t even seem to look up from the ground. Hux studied the man as he stepped into the room, shrugging his large coat off and draping over a hook beside his door. He walked over to the kneeling man slowly, his boots clicking against the ground with each step. The emperor circled around him slowly, amazed at how still he was staying. He took this time to study man, taking in any information he could about him.

The man was large, that was for certain but he wasn’t exactly intimidating, although it would be fairly hard to be intimidating in what he was wearing. He wore a metal bikini top with intricate patterns, snug and hugging his chest, and what Hux could only assume to be matching bottoms connected to a maroon loin cloth. Golden snake bracelets circled around the man’s upper arms, accenting his defined biceps. A matching choker necklace circled around his neck, a chain hooked and locked to the front loop. Hux’s eyes followed the length of the chain to the man’s hand, he seemed to be holding it out as an offering. A key rested in his other palm.

Hux reached down and brushed a glove hand through the man’s thick wavy hair, brushing it back out of his face to get a closer look. The man moved, only slightly, to subtly press his head into the touch. Hux’s face scrunched up at the reaction and he pulled his hand away, stepping in front of the man once again and stopping there.

“Who are you?” Hux asked, breaking the silence between the two of them.

“Who ever you want me to be,” the man replied, his voice lower and richer than Hux expected it to be. That was not the response Hux wanted. He reached down and grabbed a handful of the man’s hair, tipping his head back so he would be forced to look up at at the emperor. He glanced up slowly, his gaze meeting his new masters.

“What is your name?” He sneered, his gloved hand tightening its grip as he spoke. “Who sent you?”

“I have been called Kylo Ren,” the man started, speaking slowly, words carefully calculated. “And I do not know who bought me, I only go where I am told. And I was told to come to you… A gift for your accomplishments, Emperor. I have not been sent to hurt you; your guards checked for weapons upon my arrival, not that I have anywhere to keep them, which I’m sure you noticed, sir.” Hux listened as this man, Kylo, spoke to him, his grip slowly dropping from the black hair. A few locks fell back into his face once Hux let go but neither man moved to brush the hair away.

Hux stared back down at Kylo Ren, his hands clenching in small fists at his sides. He had not the time nor the energy to deal with this gift or to try and track down who sent it. He walked past Ren, pulling his gloves from his hands and his hat off his head, dropping in the accessories on the table.

Kylo Ren hadn’t moved from the ground as Hux walked away from him. Hux was intrigued by this gift’s seemingly inherent obedience. He poured himself a glass of scotch and took a sip slowly, contemplating

“So, what am I supposed to do with you, Ren?” Hux asked, turning to face the man again.

“Whatever you please, sir,” he responded, lifting the chain ever so slightly as if to offer it to Hux once again. Hux walked back over to him and gingerly grabbed the end of the leash, the metal chains cold in his hand. He tugged up experimentally, eyes widening ever so slightly as Kylo Ren followed the motion, sitting up on his knees and tipping his head back, a smile pulling at his lips. “I’m all yours, Emperor.” Hux considered dropping the chain and walking away from him, handing him off to someone else, but he found himself tightening his grip on the chain and wrapping it around his hand once.

“I could kill you,” Hux muttered, looking over the man slowly, tugging up on the chain once more. Kylo Ren rose to his feet, his hand curling around the key resting in his palm. Both hands fell to his side, and he bowed his head.

“If that is what you wished to do, you could.” The emperor blinked at his response, a smirk pulling at his lips.

Hux reached up with his other hand and lifted Ren’s chin to study his face. He ran his thumb over Kylo’s plump mouth, the man parting his lips at the action. Hux moved his hand away from Ren’s mouth and traced along a scar that covered the right half of his face. “What’s this?” he mused softly.

“A lesson from long ago,” Kylo pulled away from Hux’s grasp and looked away from him, the first sign of disobedience their entire encounter. Hux growled softly and tightened his grip on the chain, wrapping it around his hand once more. “A lesson in control and picking my battles.”

Hux chuckled at what Ren said and tugged on the chain again, pulling the boy closer to him once again, their noses nearly touching.

“I hope it was a lesson learned, for your own good of course, Kylo Ren.” His name seemed to roll off Hux’s tongue, sounding somewhere between a purr and growl. This gift might be more entertaining and worthwhile than Hux had originally assumed. If anything, it would help him take his mind off the stressors of ruling the galaxy. “I won’t have a disobedient pet.”

Kylo couldn’t help but smile at what Hux had said to him. He brought his hand up and opened it to reveal the key to Hux once again, the brass object resting squarely in his palm.

“It was, sir.” Hux took the key from his hand and examined it and the lock that connected the chain to Kylo’s collar. From what he could tell they key would disconnect the chain, but he didn’t see a mechanism to take the collar off, not the he was planning on doing that any time soon.

 

\--

 

Kylo Ren had learned fairly quickly where he stood in Hux’s life. For the most part the Emperor wasn’t too entirely too enthralled nor entertained by his new found pet. More often than not he would just ignore him, which Ren didn’t mind in the slightest. He learned right away though that he was not welcome in certain area’s of Hux’s life.

The first night that he spent in the room with the emperor he tried to worm his way into the bed. Hux made it very obvious very quickly that was a place Kylo Ren was not welcome. He all but shoved Kylo off the bed and tossed a pillow and blanket at him. There was a silent understanding that the bed was more than off limits. Kylo carried the pillow over to the ground beside the bed and tossed it and the blanket down before watching Hux get ready for bed.

Hux paid no attention to Kylo as he started to disrobe for the night. Kylo crossed the room slowly and grabbed clothing from Hux as he stripped. Hux blinked and looked back at the man who towered behind him, shrugging before shoving his pants off and stepping out of them. Kylo reached down instantly and plucked them from the ground and folded the fabric over his arm. Hux lifted his foot and tested Kylo’s reaction to the action. Kylo dropped to his knees and pulled the shoe and sock off Hux’s foot and waited for him to lift the other and repeated the action when he did.

He would have to teach his new found servant how things were done in his room, where everything went, but those were nitty-gritty details for another night. Hux walked away from Kylo and made his way into the refresher, washing up for the end of the night. Kylo worked on folding the emperor’s clothing and placing his shoes by the door. He put the neatly folded pile of clothing on top of Hux’s shoes, not knowing what else to do with it. After the clothing was sorted away he made his way back to the side of the bed where his bedding was placed. He curled up and was fast asleep by the time Hux entered the room again.

Hux couldn’t help but watch the man as he slept. He grabbed the end of his chain and hooked it to the frame of the bed, untrusting of the man on this first night. Kylo stirred slightly, but only to move himself closer to the bed. Hux’s lips tipped into a slight smile and he crawled into his own bed, acutely aware of the person on the ground beside him who was at his beck and call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title of the work and the first chapter are pulled from My Chemical Romance's song Na Na Na.
> 
> If you have any prompts you would like me to take on feel free to message me at http://coherent-words.tumblr.com/
> 
> Im planning on this being a fluffy slow burn.


	2. Not About Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some realizations.

Hux woke with the gentle feeling of lips brushing up his arm slowly. He blinked away to see his new pet kissing up his arm with the gentlest of pecks, covering every inch he could. The emperor couldn’t help but rip his arm away and snarl in disgust at the man’s actions. Kylo blinked and looked up at him, confused by the reaction but didn’t ask about it.

“I’m glad you’re up, sir,” Kylo murmured, shifting away from the bed and sitting on the ground once again, legs folded under him. “Could you unchain me so I can use the bathroom?” Hux glanced over at the key that was still on the bedside table, easily within Kylo’s reach. He moved slowly to grab it and hold it out to him, although he didn’t accept it. Instead he leaned forward so Hux could reach the lock mechanism on the chain, maintaining eye contact with the emperor as he moved.

Hux brought his hand forward and inserted the key into the lock to free Kylo. The man stood from the ground once the chain fell from his collar and took a moment to stretch, his back popping and cracking. Hux watched as his gift moved, enticed by how graceful he seemed.

“Everything alright, boy?” Hux asked, setting the key down once more. Kylo didn’t answer right away, instead he worked at adjusting the bracelets on his arms to make sure they fell in the right spot. “Ren, answer me.”

“I’m alright, just a bit stiff, sir.” Kylo dropped his hands back down to his side and started over to the refresher.

“Not used to sleeping on the ground?” Hux called after him as he disappeared from the room. He heard Kylo chuckle before falling silent again. He got off his bed and made an effort to remake it, pulling the blankets and sheets taunt over the mattress. Kylo came back out a few moments later and walked over to his master, hovering closely and practically trapping him against the bed but not quite touching him. Hux could feel his warm breath on his neck and he couldn’t help but shudder slightly.

“I’ll sleep where you want me to, my emperor,” Kylo purred, still not touching Hux. Hux pushed him away slightly, catching Kylo off guard and forcing him to stumble back a few feet.

“Good because the floor is where you will stay, mongrel.” He swore he could practically hear Kylo whine at what he said but the man made no vocal protest. “I have to go work. Sit.” Hux pointed down to the spot beside the bed once again, grabbing the end of the chain once again.

Kylo lowered himself to his knees and bowed his head, stilling so Hux could chain him to the side of the bed like a common animal. Kylo leaned forward to nuzzle against Hux’s hand as he secured the chain, glancing up at him through his eyelashes. Hux allowed his hand to linger momentarily before pulling away and stepping back.

“Stay out of trouble.” He crossed the room to his wardrobe and dressed quickly, rushing to get out of the room. Hux pulled his gloves and hat on as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

Kylo Ren sat on the ground for a while, wrapping his arms around his knees as he waited. After a while he got bored of the ground and stood to wander around the room as much as he could on his short leash. If he wanted he could take the chain off, but he wouldn’t. The purpose wasn’t supposed to keep him in one spot, but instead it was to show him his place, it was symbolic.

The end of his tether didn’t travel all that far and he found himself only able to explore a few feet beside the bed when the chain was at it’s full length. There wasn’t much to see on that side of the room, a bed side table with a locked drawer and an empty glass of water, a locked data pad and the blanket and pillow Hux put on the ground for Kylo.

He sighed and frowned at the inability to do anything while Hux was away. He took his spot on the ground again, his hands folded in his lap, staring straight at the door while he waited for Hux to return. The door whooshed open and he found himself sitting up straighter in anticipation. A few storm troopers filed in, one holding a tray with food and water and the other holding a blaster warily. Kylo all but rolled his eyes upon seeing the blaster and shifted his sitting position when the food was placed in front of him. The storm troopers looked at each other and then down at him before nodding and walking off, leaving him alone with his meal.

Kylo ate in silence and picked away at what was given to him. It wasn’t the best food in the galaxy, but definitely far from the worst he had ever eaten. On one hand, he assumed he would be getting the best food available when he was gifted to the emperor as a pet, but he wasn’t entirely surprised at the quality of this meal. Once he was finished, Kylo placed his utensils and his cup on the tray and pushed it off into a corner, out of the way, and continued to wait for the emperor to return.

When he finally did come back to the room, Hux ignored Kylo at first, moving around the other side of the room, removing his coat and hat and draping them over a hook by the door. Kylo watched as the emperor moved, shifting uncomfortably on the ground a few times before he finally cleared his throat in hopes of getting Hux’s attention.

The emperor tilted his head and glanced over at the gift he left on the ground.

“Is there something you need?” he asked dryly, looking away from Kylo Ren again and walking over to the bed to pick up his data pad. He flipped it on and scrolled through various messages, standing beside the bed as he read. Kylo slithered closer to him, practically sitting on his feet and rubbing up against him.

Hux stepped away from Kylo with a soft grunt and glanced down at him, disgust clear on his face. 

“What are you doing?” he snarled, dropping his data pad down to the bed and crouching to stare at the boy. Kylo just looked up at him in return, blinking slowly a few times before relaxing back into his pillow again.

“Getting your attention, sir. You’ve left me alone all day with nothing to do,” he said honestly, studying the emperor as he spoke.

“Didn’t know you would be so needy.” Hux chuckled, reaching over to grab Kylo’s chin, between his thumb and forefinger. He turned his head side to side, studying the intricate details of his face once again, the clusters of freckles and moles, the gruesome scar that took up a good portion of his face. He moved his hand so he could brush his thumb along the marking. Kylo tilted his chin up to give Hux better access to what he was looking at.

“Everything alright, sir?” he asked with a soft murmur.

“Just examining my property.” He dropped his hand from Kylo’s face and stood straight once again. He unlocked Kylo’s chain and walked away. “Move about as you wish, just don’t touch anything.” Hux went back over to his desk and poured himself a glass of scotch. He took a drink and watched as Kylo stood up and stretched his hands above his head, his torso elongating ever so slightly with the movement. “Do you drink?” he asked, swirling the amber liquor in his glass a few times.

“If permitted. Only ever on special occasions,” Kylo admitted, dropping arms down to his sides again.

“Did you drink yesterday?” Hux asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, sir.” Kylo told him.

“It was a special occasion, was it not?” he mused, taking another sip from his glass.

“Indeed it was. Very special occasion.” Kylo agreed, watching Hux carefully, licking his lips when he took another short drink. 

“Yet you weren’t permitted to drink yesterday.” Kylo shook his head slowly and watched as Hux approached him, drink in his hand. “Kneel.” The gift fell to his knees immediately upon the command and Hux was pleasantly surprised by his strive to follow orders. He reached out and ran a hand through Kylo Ren’s unruly mane of black hair, fingers gripping onto the locks. He used the fistful of hair to push Kylo’s head back, tipping his chin up and elongating his neck with the harsh action.

Kylo grunted softly and stared up at Hux, lips parting ever so slightly. Hux raised an eyebrow and brought the glass to his lips, tipping it back slightly to allow Kylo have a taste. When he pulled the glass back, a few drops dripping from his lips and down his chin. Hux released his hand from his hair and brought his fingers down to wipe away the drops with his index finger, lifting the finger to Kylo’s lips again. Without verbal instruction, he seemed to know what Hux wanted from him and quickly wrapped his full lips around the digit. There was a knock on the door that called his attention away from his gift and he pulled his hand away from Kylo who all but whimpered in response.

Hux walked over to the door and opened it to find Phasma standing there in a tank top and some athletic leggings. She brushed past him to walk into the room, a nearly giddy expression on her face when she saw the man kneeling on the ground.

“Yes, just come in, Phasma. Make yourself at home,” The emperor sighed, the door swooshing closed after Phasma entered.

“So it is true… You do have a new pet.” She mused, circling around Kylo Ren slowly. “Does he have a name?”

“Kylo Ren,” Hux told her, crossing the room to his data pad again, drink still in hand. He glanced up and saw Phasma reach out to touch him and Kylo seemed to lean away from her hand. “Please refrain from touching him.” Phasma frowned at the request but nodded, still circling around the boy.

“What are you going to do with him?” she asked, stopping by the foot of Hux’s bed and taking a seat.

“I have no idea. What does one do with these sorts of gifts?” Hux asked, setting his drink down and crossing the room to Kylo once again. He reached out and ran a hand through his hair yet another time, fingering the strands between his thumb and his forefinger. Kylo seemed to lean into his touch, tipping his head back to look up at his emperor, an almost needy look in his eyes. 

“I believe most use them for pleasure or entertainment,” Phasma commented, a small amused smirk pulling at her lips. She stood from the bed again and took the scotch from his desk and finished off the drink before putting the glass down and heading for the door. “I only stopped by to check to see if rumors were true.” With that she left and Hux was left alone once again with Kylo Ren.

Like the night before, Kylo helped Hux disrobe and prepare for bed. He was disappointed to find himself chained to the ground for the night again but didn’t press any issue. “Tomorrow, I’ll send someone to size you for some more clothing,” Hux finally said once he was relaxed in his bed, data pad in lap as he read over some reports before sleeping. Kylo nodded at what he said and curled up on his pillow and under his blanket, but he didn’t fall asleep right away. Hux had drifted off, data pad still on, before Kylo had managed to. Hux’s hand draped over the side of the bed as he slept and fell on top of Kylo’s head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay in posting! I hit some major writers block for some reason. I hope to get chapter 3 out much quicker than I got chapter 2 out. 
> 
> Title is from Oblivion by Bastille. 
> 
> If anyone has any songs they think fit the pairing feel free to recommend them, I might use lyrics for inspiration while writing or for chapter titles. 
> 
> Feel free to message me at my writing blog: http://coherent-words.tumblr.com
> 
> I love getting feedback from people whether it be through commentary or messages or ideas they would like to see.


	3. We Pick Ourselves Undone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo over steps one of Hux's boundaries and Hux is surprised by new information.

When Kylo woke in the morning Hux had already left for the day. A man sat at the desk, a scanner beside him and a data pad in his lap. Kylo sat up slowly and blinked a few times, draping an arm over his knee and looking him over a few times, an eyebrow arching as he studied the man.

“Good, you are awake. We can begin.” He stood from his chair slowly and walked over to kylo with quick brisk steps, grabbing the scanner as he moved over. “Could you stand for me please?” Kylo didn’t move from the ground. Instead he looked up at the man.

“When is the emperor returning?” He asked, looping his arm around his knee and relaxing against the side of the bed.

“He didn’t say.” The man stopped in front of Kylo Ren and glanced down at his data pad, flipping through a few files. “Please stand so we can begin, I have other things to do today and would rather this not take all day.”

“What’s your name?” he asked, still not moving from where he lounged on the ground. His back ached from sleeping on the hard surface with nothing but a few pillows and a blanket, but he didn’t feel the need to get up quite yet.

“Don’t make me ask you to get up again,” the man sighed, looking up from his data pad and looking over the slave with a slow lingering gaze.

“You look like a Graham. Are you a Graham, sir?” Kylo tilted his head and looked up at him from the ground. The man shook his head slowly and took an awkward step forward, reaching over to set the data pad down on the bed carefully leaning over hesitantly to grab a hold of the chain connected to the collar around Kylo’s neck. The other end was still tethered to the bed so there wasn’t much give to the chain like he had hoped. He dropped the chain and rushed over to the other end and fumbled with the key to unlock it. He took the loose end of the chain and pulled up until he forced Kylo up from the ground. Kylo resisted slightly to test to see what would happen. Frustrated, the man lashed out and tugged the chain harshly, forcing Kylo forward and up onto his knees. He laughed dryly and looked up through his lashes at the man, a small wry smile playing at his lips before rising to his feet oh so slowly.

The man knew Kylo was tall but he didn’t expect the slave to suddenly be towering over him by a few inches.

“Arms out at your side,” the man said, stepping back a few inches and lifting his scanner once again.

“1.91 meters tall. 101.6 centimeters across my chest, 83.8 around my waist and 35.6 around the thickest part of my upper arm. You can scan if you need to verify but I’m sure what I’ve told you will match the data.” He lifted his arms to his sides slowly to comply with the request but the man was already lowering his scanner, a scowl on his face. “Is that all you needed?”

“If you don’t watch yourself, you might find your stay here less pleasant than it already is. Our Emperor doesn’t take to kindly to insolence,” The man chided Kylo, stepping back from the man and walking out of the room without another word. Kylo scoffed and stretched his long arms above his head, eyeing the room slowly. The man had forgotten to chain Kylo back up, or didn’t care enough to do so before he left.

Kylo could take this opportunity to explore the room, try and learn more about his new master, but that didn’t really intrigue him, he knew what he had to about the emperor; he was a man of power who held claim over him. Instead he let himself wander into the refresher and took a rather long warm shower, taking time to wash out his hair and relax under the warm water. The collar still clung to his neck and the thick chain still hung from it but he didn’t mind in the slightest. He took care to wash his current outfit while in the shower as well, hanging it to dry on a rail when he walked out, looping the towel around his waist as he left. Kylo stood in the steam filled room and wiped his hand over the mirror to get a good look at himself. His fingers traced the scar that marred his face that the emperor seemed so interested in. He dropped his hand from his face and stood up straighter before leaving the room.

He tightened the towel and glanced around the room one last time before making his way over to the bed. Kylo eyed his spot on the ground and then the lush blankets and pillows on the mattress. For him, the choice was a no brainer and he flopped his lanky ass down onto the bed, stretching out and sighing as he relaxed, his eyes sliding closed. He was far too relaxed to recognize the door swooshing open. 

Shoes clicked against the ground a few and stopped suddenly. Kylo couldn’t bother to look up, he assumed it was a storm trooper bringing him food like they had the other day. His assumption was far from right and he felt the chain around his neck tighten quickly and he was drug to his feet in an instant.

Kylo gasped for breath and opened his eyes to find himself nose to nose with the emperor who was glaring down at him, a snarl curling at his lips. His towel had slipped from his waist and fell to a puddle on the ground but he didn’t move to grab it, he couldn’t move.

“Making yourself comfortable, cur?” He asked coldly, slowly releasing his grip on the chain to allow Kylo to breathe. He gasped in a few deep breaths and studied the emperor's face. “Nothing to say, Ren?” There was a bitter snarl to his tone.

“No, sir,” Kylo lowered himself to his knees and bowed his head to the ground. “Nothing beyond my deepest and most sincere apologies.” He lowered his head and pressed a chaste kiss onto the top of each of his shoes. Hux blinked at his reaction and looked away upon realizing the state of dress his give was in.

“You aren’t clothed,” he finally muttered, stepping back. Kylo sat back up slowly, resting back on his heels. He grabbed the towel from beside him on the ground and draped it over his lap.

“I’m covered,” he told Hux, fighting to keep an amused smile off his face. “My clothing is drying in the refresher. I washed what I had in my shower today.” Hux looked back down at him and studied the man once again. It was almost offsetting to see him without all the glittering gold that he was adorned in since Hux had first met him. He studied the man yet again and something on his chest caught his eye. Nipple piercings, small silver bars that were hidden below the bikini top he had worn since his arrival.

He crouched down to Kylo’s level and looked over him from head to toe to see if he missed anything else over the past few days. Hux reached out and brushed his fingers over nubs and watched as Kylo arched into his touch, hands still resting at his sides but fingers curling slightly in anticipation. 

“I didn’t know about these,” Hux muttered softly, experimentally tugging at the metal posts to see how the other man would react. He was gifted with a soft hiss and bow of the head, black hair falling into his face. A wry smile tipped up the corners of Hux’s lips and he did it again, this time with a harsh twist, to try and coax another reaction out of Kylo. Which he managed to do when a low moan slipped from his lips and he arched closer to Hux’s hands, his fits presing into his thighs. 

Hux let him lean into his touch, overly amused by his reaction. He had long forgotten his anger upon seeing him on his bed upon entering the room. Instead it had been replaced with amusement and almost fondness for this man. He blinked a few times upon this realization and released his grip on the piercings. Kylo slumped down slightly, leaning forward into Hux, head still bowed and breathing slightly ragged.

“So, those common, Kylo Ren?” Hux finally asked, reaching up to brush Kylo’s hair back gently, moving a few strands out of his face. Kylo nuzzled his hand gently, before peering up at him through his hair.

“Standard issue, sir.” Kylo finally sat back on his feet again and pulled away from Hux. Hux moved away from him and wiped his hands on the corner of Kylo’s towel. 

“Has someone brought you food yet?” Kylo shook his head slowly and Hux stood from the ground, his hand dropping from his dark hair. “I’ll see to that, I have other concerns to attend to as well. How did the measurements go?”

“Your tailor doesn’t like me,” Kylo scoffed and looked away from the emperor. “He called me insolent.”

“You are.” Hux took the loose end of the chain that had laid long forgotten on the ground beside Kylo and wrapped it around his hand. Kylo moved to rise, his hands going to keep the towel wrapped around his waist, and Hux gestured over to the side of the bed once again. He nodded and walked over to take his place on the blankets and pillows and watched as Hux tethered him to the side of the bed once again. “Stay off the bed.”

Hux turned and left the room, the door closing behind him. Kylo sighed and rested his eyes again, falling asleep on the ground, his arms resting behind his head.

\---  
Hours had passed despite a poor storm troopers attempt to wake him, Kylo stayed asleep. He only finally woke when he felt a toe dig into his side repeatedly. He blinked a few times and looked up to se Hux staring down at him, an eyebrow arched and frown etched into his features.

“Am I doing something wrong, sir?” Kylo asked, slowly sitting up slowly. He looked around the room and instantly noticed a slight change in decoration. Most of the floor was covered with large pillows and plush soft blankets. The second thing he noticed was that his chain was already undone, but both from his collar and the bedpost. “What is all of this?”

“My will. I see you haven’t eaten.” Hux gestured over to the tray of food on the bed side table, all of which was now long cold. Kylo rubbed the sleep from his eyes and muttered a soft apology, still waking up and trying to comprehend what had happened as he napped. “See to that. And get changed, there is clothing for you in the closet along the right hand side.”

Hux stood from the bed and moved over to the refresher, closing the door behind him, leaving Kylo alone in the room to follow his instructions. He ate quickly, not bother to linger on the taste or texture of the cold food before standing and heading to the closet to get changed. He pawed through the various hangers of clothing that were for him, surprised as to how much money and effort the emperor seemed to be putting into him. 

After ages of searching through the clothing and contemplating what would be acceptable, Kylo had changed into a tight tank top and slim black pants. If Hux had a problem with his clothing choice he didn’t make any note of it. Kylo took a spot on the ground beside the bed, relaxing into the new lush pillows. He was surprised to find Hux take a spot on the side of the bed near him, one hand hanging off to drop onto his hair as he worked.

That night, soft tremors shook the base. It was written off as a equipment malfunction mixed with complications of flying through debris dense areas of space.

Hux slept with his hand draped over the bed, still touching the top of Kylo's head. Kylo curled in on himself, worry lines creasing his brow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from the song Flaws by Bastille. 
> 
> Things to look forward to next chapter: Kylo finally leaving the room.
> 
> Again, always feel free to leave comments or message me at coherent-words.tumblr.com I love getting feedback and work with others' ideas.


	4. Got a Mindset That Nobody Knows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hidden side of Kylo comes into the light.

Days in the room passed and the two men fell into their own routines. Hux payed very little mind to Kylo for the most part and Kylo spent most of his time to himself upon realizing that his Emperor wanted little or nothing to do with him. Much of his time was spent reading old reports on Hux’s data pad while he wasn’t using it or amusing himself with mindless daydreams.

Kylo had yet to go onto the bed again after seeing Hux’s reaction the first time it happened, it wasn’t even a thought that crossed his mind. Although, he didn’t feel much need to beyond to be petty or try and get under the Emperor’s skin, but doing that wouldn’t end well for him and he knew that. It was more than enough for him that most nights Hux would drape his hand over the side of the bed to brush back his hair before falling asleep.

He would help around the room, cater to Hux in the morning and evenings when permitted, but more often than not he was ignored and in his own corner of the room. Kylo decided to do the most with his time, especially when he was left alone, and began exercising again, determined to not lose his physical psychique because he had nothing to do.

One day, weeks into their living arrangement, Hux came back to the room midday to see Kylo shirtless and working to hold a handstand. He worked on shifting his weight to one arm and carefully removing the other from the ground to force himself to balance all his weight on just the single point. Normally if he were in positionally like this Hux wouldn’t be able to see the concentration or determination in his face because his black mane of hair would always been surrounding his features. Today, however, Kylo had decided to pull it back out of the way as he worked. 

“Impressive,” Hux muttered before walking completely into the room, the door closing behind him. The word was a distraction to Kylo and he lost his form, unceremoniously tumbling to the ground in a heap of long limbs. Hux caught one of his legs and helped slow down his decent, but the man still hitting the ground with a loud thump despite this. 

“Thank you, sir.” Kylo grunted from the ground, breathing labored from his recent physical activity. He pulled himself up from the ground and staggered over to the desk where a glass of water sat waiting for him. He took a long drink from the glass, his back turned to the emperor. He set the glass down and reached behind his head to take his hair down from his half pony tail. Dark tendrils of hair framed his face and clung to his sweaty cheeks and brow.

“Probably the most impressive thing you’ve done so far. Tell me, Ren, is it getting tiresome for you to be in here all the time?” Hux asked, watching with almost greedy eyes as Kylo crossed the room. Hux walked over to him and gathered his hair into one hand, taking the tie from Kylo’s fingers and forcefully pulled his hair up into a ponytail again. A few strands still tickled the nape of his neck and a few locks wouldn’t fit into the bind fell across his forehead and into his eyes. Kylo didn’t move as Hux did his hair, he stood with his gaze intensely focused on the glass in his hand.

“If it’s your will then there is no problem, sir,” Kylo admitted, putting the glass down.

“That’s not what I want to hear, Kylo Ren. I want your honesty. Are you tired of being trapped in here at all times?” Hux pushed, watching his pet carefully.

“I would go out, if it would please you,” Kylo said carefully, reaching up to wipe the sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. “But I am in no rush to leave, sir.”

“I see.” Still, not what Hux had wanted to hear from the slave but he had more pressing matters to attend to. “Continue with whatever you were doing. I enjoy watching.” Kylo glanced over at Hux before nodding and going about his business once again.

He lowered himself to the ground and propped himself up onto his forearms to hold himself in a plank, his head bowed and wisps of hair falling into his face as he held the pose. He felt Hux’s hand brush along his back, his fingertips barely grazing the skin. His breathing hitched slightly and his form almost faltered; Hux’s lips tipped up slightly and he walked away from him slowly, removing his coat, hat, and gloves and setting them on his bed.

“That’s not nearly as impressive,” Hux sighed, taking a seat at his desk chair so he was facing Kylo. Kylo lifted his head to look over at him, his lips parted slightly and he licked them before preparing to speak, but Hux didn’t let him get a word out. Before he had a chance to mutter a response, Hux had lifted his feet and placed them square on Kylo’s back. “Although, I guess It’s more useful, wouldn’t you say, Ren?” Kylo closed his lips and nodded slowly, looking back down at the ground in front of him.

“Of course, sir.” He grunted softly, shifting his weight from arm to arm as he tried hold the pose. Hux dug his heel into his back at his movement and tsked him softly, shaking his head slowly. “Sorry.” It wasn’t long before the pose became unbearably agonizing to hold but Kylo still didn’t let it up. Sweat dripped from his face and pooled on the ground below him and his arms trembled but still, he held strong until Hux finally moved his feet. He crumpled to the ground and pressed his forehead against the cool floor, his breathing heavy pants.

“You sound like someone just fucked you,” Hux chided him, standing and walking away. 

“No, sir. I sound much more satisfying when people fuck me,” Kylo corrected him with a slight laugh, working to push himself up from the ground with arms that felt like they were made of jelly. 

“Put a shirt on,” Hux told him, the tone of the conversation changing quick. He walked into the closet and grabbed a tank top at random to toss at him. The clothing hit Kylo in the face and he blinked a few times as it slid down and fell onto the ground. He laughed slightly and finally pushed himself up onto his knees, scooping the bundle up with a smooth reach of his hand.

“I thought you liked me shirtless,” Kylo pointed out as he pulled the material over his head.

“I do, it’s fairly visually appealing to look at. But it won’t be acceptable for where you’re going.” Kylo stood from the ground slowly and stretched his arms above his head and then behind his back.

“We’re going somewhere?” Kylo asked, confusion clouding the expression on his face.

“I’m having Phasma escort you down to the training facilities and give you a quick tour. You can train and exercise with the troopers in a larger area.” Hux explained shortly, going over to the door and beckoning for Kylo to come to his side. “Do you know how to spar?”

“I know how to hold my own. Will you be watching?” Kylo asked, going to Hux’s side with a few quick strides.

“I do run an entire galaxy, Kylo,” Hux chuckled, looking over him with a slow gaze. “If it intrigues me enough I will, might be rather entertaining.” He opened the door and turned to find Phasma waiting for them in full armor, hands folded in front of her.

“Emperor Hux. Kylo Ren. Ready?” She asked looking between the two of them. Hux nudged Kylo forward slowly who took a few reluctant steps out of the room, glancing back at him slowly.

“He’s ready. I’m sure I don’t need to tell you what will happen if you fail to bring him back in one piece.” Phasma nodded at what Hux said and took Kylo by the arm before leading him away from the emperor and down various winding halls until they came to a large training room with more equipment than Kylo has ever seen. Phasma dropped her grip from his arm and left him standing by the door which had closed behind them.

Storm troopers filled the room, cliqued into small groups that huddled together to chit chat until Phasma called them to attention. They snapped to attention and filled into rows to face her. She rattled off instructions for them and they moved around the room to follow through with what she had said. Kylo walked around the room with slow steps, his bare feet padding along the ground silently.

The troopers watched him from afar, silent murmurs shared between small groups again.. Kylo explored the room slowly as the troopers trained with each other, watching as they went through rounds of sparring. He wondered what it would be like to face up against them, if he would make Hux proud by winning, if Hux would even appear to watch.

As the troopers circled around the room, they steered clear of him. One came fairly close to Kylo and passed behind him, his hand skimming along Kylo’s ass. He stopped on the spot and his hand twitched at his side. The trooper’s hand stayed where it was, its fingers flexing slightly to actively grope.

Kylo acted without thinking, throwing a wild and furious punch at the man clad in white armor. He hit the ground hard and Kylo towered over him, staring down with his fists clenched at his sides. The man started to get up from the ground but Kylo was quick to knock him back down, scraping his knuckles against the armor.

Phasma crossed the room over to the two of them at the signs of commotion. Kylo looked up at her and instantly lowered himself to his knees, his head bowed.

“My apologies, Ma’am,” he murmured softly, hands hovering at his side, blood flowing freely from the scrapes on his right hand.

“No need for that, Kylo Ren. My troopers should know better than to touch the emperor’s property, please, continue. He will have to learn the lesson one way or another.” Kylo lifted his head slowly and glanced up at her. She was taken back by the rage in his eyes, something she had never seen and doubted Hux had ever seen either. He rose from the ground slowly and stalked back over to the trooper who had tried to scramble away from the situation.

Kylo lashed out with a long sweeping kick, catching him in his side and forcing him to roll over. Everyone stood in shock in the room as the Emperor’s pet went from a docile thing they joked about to a absolutely terrifying beast. He grabbed the front plating of the trooper’s uniform and pulled up from the ground before knocking him down again.

Kylo staggered forward with the force behind his last punch, practically falling on top of the trooper. He used his moment to shove him further into the ground, straddling the man and landing a few more blows on him to release his pent up rage.

A hand found its way into his hair, fingers tangling in his ponytail, and yanked him back. He stumbled off the stormtrooper and reached up to grab at the hands that tore at his scalp. His fingers found themselves touching familiar gloves and he dropped his hands to his side and his posture changed immediately. He glanced over as much as he could to peer over his shoulder to see Emperor Hux glowering at him.

“Phasma, what happened?” he snarled, his grip still tight in Kylo’s black hair. He forced Kylo to the ground with a sharp push and his knees slammed against the ground and his palms slapped the tiles. “I want an explanation.”

“KK-4498 took it upon himself to touch something he shouldn’t have. I was allowing Kylo to rectify the situation,” Phasma explained, crossing over to the trooper on the ground to check on him. “SO-0602, take KK-4498 to the infirmary to have his wounds seen to. I will talk with him later to discuss the merits of the lesson. Emperor, I assure you I had everything under control.”

Hux looked over Kylo for a few moments, surveying any damage that might have been done during the fight. His foot would bruise from the kick he landed and his hands were scraped and bloody from his punches. The trooper didn’t dare land any blows against Kylo so his only wounds were truly those that were self inflicted during the bout.

“Phasma, I want him cleaned up and brought back to my quarters at once. If I’m not there make sure he is secured to his post.” He released his grip from Kylo’s hair who grunted in relief and slumped to the ground. Kylo watched through his lashes as Hux walked off, his hands curling into small fists on the ground.

\---

When Kylo was returned to the room Hux was nowhere to be seen. Phasma secured the chain to the side of the bed and walked off without so much as a condolence or care. He took a few deep breaths and braced his hands against his knees, studying the bandages that wrapped around his knuckles. 

Hux came back hours later, well into the night and well after he expected Kylo to be asleep. Kylo looked up from where he sat, and wet his lips before trying to speak. Hux held a hand up to signal silence and his lips fell closed. 

“What happened?” Hux asked slowly, crossing the room to kneel in front of Kylo, his usual contempt clear on his face. 

“I acted without thinking, Sir. He touched me and I lashed out… he groped me. It would be one thing if it was you, or maybe one of your commanding officers...but he was a faceless nameless soldier who dared to touch me. I am yours and only yours and he didn’t respect that.” Kylo tugged against the chain that held him to the bedpost, the first signs of displeasement for any situation Hux had put him in. “This is uncalled for. I have never hurt you and I would never --”

“Ren, you don’t get to decide what is uncalled for or not. Like you said, you are mine. I could decide to lock you in a glass box for my viewing pleasure until the end of days and it would be completely in line.” Hux reminded him coolly, standing slowly and walking away from Kylo. 

“You are chaining me up like an animal out of fear! Not because I have done something wrong.” Kylo called after him, distress lacing his tone. 

“Kylo Ren, you would be wise to silence yourself before I find other ways to!” Hux snarled at him, spinning on his heel to face the man again. “I am your emperor and this is my will.” Kylo fell silent and looked away from him, his hands dropping from the chain and going to rest against his thighs once again. 

“My most sincere apologies, my emperor.” he finally muttered, wrapping his arms around his knees to pull his legs to his chest.

That night Hux made sure to keep his hands on the bed. Kylo barely slept and when he finally did the tremors returned, only this time there was no accident report to blame it on and not a single piece of debris or rock in sight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was like really motivated so here, have a chapter early!! 
> 
> Like always I love feedback and reading comments. Feel free to message me on Coherent-words.tumblr.com if you wanna have a more direct conversation! 
> 
> Also if you have any prompts you would like to see me tackle I can try and take them on, they dont have to fit into this verse.
> 
> Song is from Monster by Ghost Town.


	5. Best To Keep Me Pleased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo is primped and preened for Hux's benefit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mostly wanted to paint Kylo in something similar to the Senator Amidala au makeup people have considered because I'm a complete sucker for that aesthetic.

Hux kept Kylo tethered to the side of the bed for days after the incident in the training room with the stormtrooper. He was only ever released for morning and evening refresher trips. It had only been a few days but the confinement had begun to drive him mad.

The morning after Hux had him locked up again they got into another disagreement, which led to Hux quickly slapping him across his face to silence him. The next time Kylo opened his mouth, Hux had forced a gag between his lips to keep him from speaking. A small red ball forced his jaw open and kept him silent for the next few days, only to be removed when he needed to eat or drink. Kylo’s frustrations grew in his silence but he dare not lash out at his emperor in any sort of way. Hux didn’t seem to mind the quiet, but losing his ability to speak slowly started to drive Kylo up a wall. 

The deafening sound of a lock clicking open caused Kylo to open his eyes. Hux’s hands found their way around Kylo’s head and undid the strap for the gag and pulled it from his lips.He licked his lips a few times and brought his hand up to wipe away drool that leaked out of the corners of his mouth. 

“Get up.” Hux stood from the bed and walked over to his closet. He pulled out a few hangers before deciding on one and crossing the room to Kylo once again. The outfit he held was fairly similar to what Kylo had arrived in, the bottoms nearly identical just in black instead of a maroon, gold stitched patterns woven through the matieral. The top, however, was intricate thin crossing chains and jewels that would drape down his arms and torso, shining similar glistening rainwater in moonlight, not so much a shirt than a fairly complex accessory. 

“Special occasion, Sir?” Kylo asked, eyeing the clothing in his hand.

“A party, in my honor. You’ll be attending at my side. Get changed.” Hux’s words were clipped short and direct and to the point. He nodded and stood from the ground, joints popping slightly at the movement, while the extra pillows and blankets had made his resting area much comfier his back wasn’t entirely happy with the arrangement. He took the clothing from Hux and pulled the bottoms on effortlessly. The top however seemed to be more of a struggle, chains tangling with each other as he tried to pull it on. Hux stepped forward and untangled the strands and clipped the various closings that needed be snapped shut in the back. He took a few moments to make sure it fell how he wished on the larger mans frame before stepping away once again. “Take a seat. We’ll have to do something with your hair.”

“I can see to that, sir,” Kylo told him honestly, adjusting his bottoms slightly to have them hang slightly lower on his hips and hug his lean muscle.

“I know you can. Sit.” He pointed to the ground at the foot of his bed and waited for Kylo to lower himself to his knees. Hux sat at the edge of the bed tugged his gloves off. Rows of chains with clear gems sat beside him on the bed, a brush beside them. Kylo lowered himself slowly, his knees on either side of Hux’s feet. Hux tsked softly and shook his head. “Face away from me, Kylo Ren.” Kylo turned at his command and sat awkwardly on the ground with his knees pulled up towards his chest, his skirt pooling around him on the ground.

Hux hooked a foot around his hip and pulled him back towards the bed a few more inches, leaving his foot to rest in Kylo’s lap. He lifted his hands and ran his fingers along the emperor’s calf a few times. Since he didn’t seem to mind his touch he let his hands linger, fiddling with the end of his pant legs and playing with the laces on his shoes.

Hux busied himself pulling Kylo’s hair back into intricate woven patterns, incorporating the chains and gems with the thick locks of hair. Soon Kylo had waterfall braids coming along each side of his head and gathering at the back with a small clip. Hux pulled his foot from Kylo’s lap and tapped him again to signal for him to turn and face him. A few curls still fell into Kylo’s face but neither of them minded, Hux rather enjoyed the somewhat disheveled look it gave.

“There are paints in the refresher cabinet. Apply the white foundation and then bring the red, gold, and black out to me, as well as three of the brushes.” Kylo nodded once before gracefully rising to his feet and leaving the room.

Hux stood from the bed and finished getting ready himself, buttoning up his shirt and pulling his coat on. Kylo stood in the doorway of the refresher after painting his face and just watched Hux move, completely enthralled and in awe of how he looked. He looked over at the pet that stood there helplessly with his lips slightly parted. Hux crossed over to his desk and took a seat at his chair.

“Bring those here and have a seat again.” Kylo nodded and brought the vials over to him before taking a seat on his knees at his feet, this, facing him. Hux put the containers of paint on the desk beside him and prepped the the first brush with color. He put his hand under Kylo’s chin and forced him to look up at the angle at which he wanted and would be easiest for him to work. He took the red paint and carefully traced along the jagged edges of Kylo’s scar, accenting it with the dark color. He sat perfectly still as the emperor painted him, fighting to keep from flinching away or twitching at the cool texture of the paint.

Once Hux was satisfied with the red along the scar he picked up the next brush and dipped it in the gold. He framed Kylo’s full lips with the shimmering color in a thin line. 

“Don’t smear this paint,” Hux instructed him softly as he turned to re-apply color to the brush. He painted a gold stripe down the center of Kylo’s nose and some across the hollows of his cheeks before deeming that color finished. He picked up his final brush and dipped the fine tip into the black thin ink like paint. “Close your eyes.” Kylo followed his instruction and stilled even more, if possible, as Hux drug the brush against his eyelids to frame his eyes in the black paint. He painted a vertical band down the center of Kylo’s lips and his chin before putting the final brush down.

“Will I need shoes for tonight’s event?” Kylo finally asked, opening his eyes to peer up at Hux.

“Someone forgot to tell my tailor their shoe size,” Hux scoffed softly before running his fingers through a few strands of his hair. Kylo tipped his head to the side to lean into his touch and continued to stare up at him through his lashes.

“Guess that slipped my mind,” he murmured softly. Hux snorted and stood from the desk, pulling his hand away from Kylo. He disappeared into the closest for a few moments before returning with a pair of black dress boots. Kylo made a face upon seeing them but kept his comments to himself.

“Clean the brushes and try these on. If they don’t fit, you’ll just have to go barefoot.” He pulled the shoes on and bit his lip as they were a touch too snug but didn’t dare complain. Hux reached out and pulled Kylo’s lip from between his teeth with the pad of his thumb. “Careful, I don’t want you running my hard work, Kylo Ren.”

He stood from the ground and disappeared into the refresher to wash the brushes and set them aside to dry. He glanced up at the mirror to study his reflection. Hux had taken more care and detail into painting him than he had first assumed. A nagging feeling in the back of his mind told him to run a finger along the paint but he knew that would smear it and the emperor would be less than pleased with that.

“Ren! We have to leave,” Hux called to him from the other room. He pulled himself away from the mirror and walked back over to him. He held the chain in one hand and stared at Kylo until he lowered himself to his knees so he could attach the chain to the front of the collar. “You do anything tonight –“

“I’ll be sure to be on my best behavior, emperor.” Kylo promised him with a bow of his head before rising to his feet.

“Being chained to the side of my bed will be the absolute least of your worries,” Hux finished with a soft growl before walking out of the room, tugging the chain to have Kylo follow him. They walked together, Kylo’s large imposing form hovering behind Hux as the moved through the halls and passed various officers and troopers. Hux led him to a grand ball room that had been set up for the evening's events.

People had already arrived before Hux and Kylo made their appearance. The room fell silent as Hux walked in and he nodded at those who greeted him. There was a short speech about the strength of the empire, everyone enthralled by what Hux said. Kylo hovered close to him, hands folded in front of him and he couldn’t help but smile when the room erupted into thunderous applause at the end of the speech.

People began to approach the emperor and congratulated him on his efforts and accomplishments. A few would glance over and stare at Kylo, who would either look away from them or bow his head if he recognized them.

His body language changed suddenly and he looked up around the room. Kylo moved before commotion started, before anyone could even hear a blaster go off. He pulled the emperor towards him and curled himself around his body as they tumbled to the ground, careful to cover him with his own large form, practically straddling his slender form, caging him against the ground with his body.

“Kylo what the –” the blast landed in the ground where Hux had been standing moments earlier. People scattered around the room, troopers filled the area to protect the emperor, and officers started fanning out to find the attacker. Kylo looked down at Hux, worry clear on his face, his brow creasing slightly. “Get off me.” Kylo refused the direct order and looked over his shoulder toward the direction of the initial attack as he continued to tower over Hux. A second blaster beam came hurling at them and he rose his hand, the energy beam stopping mere inches from them.

Hux propped himself up on his forearms to get an assessment on what was going on. He watched as Kylo stopped a blaster attack in mid air before it could hit them. Kylo reached over with his other hand and physically pushed the emperor across the floor to get away from where the energy blast would land. Once they were both clear and out of the present danger Kylo lowered his hand and let the blast hit the ground beside them.

He turned back to the emperor who watched him with wonder and amazement. The two of them stared at each other as the room settled down. Someone had found the man responsible for the assassination attempt and brought him forward to the Emperor. Kylo slowly moved off him and took a seat on the ground, his breathing heavy and his gaze on the man who tried to hurt his master.

The man brought before him was none other than the resistances best pilot. Hux had heard stories about him but had yet to have a chance to meet him in person. He rose from the ground and worked to brush the dust off him.

“Ben?” Poe finally said, staring down at Kylo Ren with confusion. He struggled against the grip the troopers had on him but the sight of the slave held his attention more than a true attempt for freedom. The name confused Hux and he noticed Kylo twitch in response to it but he held no other reaction.

“Clear the room!” Hux bellowed the command. “Set this rebel scum up in a containment room. I’ll see to him later.”

“Yes, Emperor,” the troopers responded in unison before dragging him off. The other guests and officers cleared out of the room.

“Hey, stop that! Ben!” Poe called one last time as he was taken away. Kylo lowered his gaze to the ground again, hands shaking in his lap. The room trembled slightly around them and Hux reached out to pet the top of Kylo’s head to calm him. Soon the two men were soon left alone and Hux surveyed the damage around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from "Dont Mess With Me" by temposhark and its honestly my favorite kylux song. 
> 
> [Milarca](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Milarca/pseuds/Milarca) mentioned wanting to see Kylo in a gag. Surprisingly that was already in the fic before the request.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who commented on the last chapter! I love love love the feedback. 
> 
> follow me on tumblr (coherent-words.tumblr.com) for updates and little snippets from the fic. Also feel free to send asks or messages with requests.
> 
> If you have one shots you would like me to write I'm more than willing to try and tackle any prompts sent my way.


	6. Kiss me you animal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Accidentally uploaed the wrong chapter because I was in a rush and i didn't catch it until now. Fixed by uploading the right chapter. Im sorry for any confusion this might have caused.

“Why did you save me?” Hux finally asked once they were alone in the room. Kylo looked up at him, appalled at the question.

“Because, you are my emperor,” he answered bluntly, eyes narrowing slightly as he spoke.

“Many would watch their emperor die,” Hux continued, still petting Kylo’s hair with gentle strokes.

“It is my duty to please you. To worship you. To protect you even. That is my will.” Kylo sounded nearly possessive with his words. Hux studied him carefully and noticed the man was still trembling. He swallowed and took a spot on the ground across from him, dropping his hand from his hair to grab both of Kylo’s. He silently lifted his hands to his lips and kissed the backs of them gently. Kylo watched with wide eyes at Hux’s actions, almost afraid to move.

“You’ve done your duty well so far, Kylo Ren,” Hux murmured. “Thank you.” He released his grip on Kylo’s hands after a few moments of silence. Kylo reached up and put his hands on either side of the emperor’s face, pulling him closer and stealing a hungry kiss, eyes closing to savor the moment.

He expected him to pull away, to shove Kylo down and spit at him in disgust for his actions. Instead, he found Hux reaching up and using a hand in his hair to pull in closer, the other going to his hip and gripping onto him with such force it would leave a dark mark against his fair skin. Kylo didn’t care in the slightest.

Kylo let his fingers inch through the emperors neat and orderly ginger hair, fingers tangling in the locks. Hux seemed to growl at the action and bite and Kylo’s lower lip hard enough to draw blood. He gasped and pressed his forehead against Hux’s, breathing heavy. His hands fell down from Hux’s hair and his fingertips brushed along the back of his neck.

“You like pain, don’t you?” Hux murmured softly, licking some of the blood that transferred onto his lips. The grip on his hip loosened slightly and he moved his hand around to trail his fingers up and down Kylo’s back slowly, his hand sliding under the chains of his shirt.

“It can be very pleasurable, sir,” Kylo admitted softly with a slow nod. He gasped and shuddered as Hux dug his nails into his back and scratched up his spine at a slow and tantalizing pace, creating angry red lines in his wake. “Fuck…”

“You smeared your makeup,” Hux chided him using his other hand to lift Kylo’s head slowly and get a good look at him. The red smeared across the scar in jagged streaks and the black stripe on his mouth was nothing more than a blur, the gold framing his lips smudged.

“Sorry, sir. Wasn’t my top priority while I was saving your life,” Kylo scoffed back, only to have his snark rewarded with another scratch down his back. He took a deep breath and bowed his head again, his hair falling into his face.

“I might let it pass this time. But know that if I give you an order, like not to smear all my hard work, I expect you to do everything you can to follow it.” Hux brought his hand up to cup the side of Kylo’s face and run his thumb along his lip and cheek, wiping some of the white away from his face.

“Of course, my emperor,” Kylo murmured softly, leaning into his touch. He opened his eyes and looked over his master again slowly.

“Why did that pilot call you Ben?” Hux questioned, studying Kylo’s face as he spoke. He flinched at the sound of the name, body tensing upon hearing it. Kylo didn’t speak at first; Hux tightened his grip on his jaw in mild frustration. “Kylo.”

“He believes me to be the lost son of the resistance. The child of Leia Organa and Han Solo.” Kylo spoke lowly, the mumbled words slow to pass his lips. Hux nodded slowly at what Kylo said and chuckled softly. “Is something amusing?”

“If he was right, if you are the lost son, it is only ironic you ended up in my care,” Hux said, standing from the ground slowly. “You are powerful with the force. That would have been valuable information to know.”

“It’s not information that is often broadcast,” Kylo admitted. “Not something I was supposed announce, ever. You were never supposed to find out because I was never supposed to use them. They only add complications.” His brow furrowed as he spoke, crease lines cluttering his forehead.

“Without it I would most likely be dead,” Hux reminded him with a slight scoff, reaching up to brush his hair back again. Kylo couldn’t help but lean into his touch, lips parting a touch. “You did well tonight, Kylo Ren.”

“Thank you, sir,” he mused softly, grateful for the praise. “I’m thankful I wasn’t too late.” They sat in silence for a few moments before Hux finally rose from the ground. He held his hand out to Kylo who stared at it for a few moments before taking it and allowing the emperor to help him up.

“As am I, Kylo.” He pressed a gentle kiss to Kylo’s forehead before dropping his hand and stepping away. “Go back to the room, get cleaned up.”

“Where are you going?” The last thing Kylo wanted to do was leave his side after the attack.

“To deal with the scum that ruined my gala.” Hux turned to leave.

“I would rather go with you!” Kylo called after him, stepping forward to follow after Hux. Hux stopped and turned back to look at him.

“No.” He said curtly, shaking his head a few times before turning away and continuing to walk off. “Go back to the room, Ren.”

“Sir, that man tried to kill you,” Kylo snapped, stepping forward to come up to Hux’s side.

“He failed, just like many others before him, as well as many after him will. I won’t tell you again, Kylo Ren.” His steps faltered and he stared at the back of Hux’s head, a frown pulling at his lips.

Hux turned to face him and sighed, walking over to him slowly. “You are being ridiculous.” He took Kylo’s arm and began to walk back towards the room with him in tow.

“Where are we going?” Kylo asked, looking over at him confused, less than prepared for Hux to drag him along. He stumbled his first few steps before regaining his balance.

“I’m not in the mood to argue with you, Ren, so we are going back to my room, together. It’s been a long night and as much as it pains me to admit it, you deserve some semblance of a reward after your behavior tonight.” Kylo perked up at Hux’s words and looked over at him.

“Sir, there’s no need for that,” he spoke slowly. A few officers attempted to walk up to them as they traveled across the base but Hux only waved them off, not in the mood for the constant stream of questions that would come. He was fine so there was no need for their concern, and if he got riled up about the horrendous security he would never get Kylo back to the room like he had wanted. As of right now, it would be best to ignore his officers and deal with the problem in the morning.

“Of course there isn’t a need for it, but I’m feeling generous. You have served me well and it’s in my best interest to encourage that sort of behavior.” They came to the room quickly and Hux unlocked the door before pulling Kylo in beside him.

The stood in silence for a few moments as Hux came up behind Kylo to unhook the various clasps of his shirt, letting the gems and chains fall from his shoulders into a pile on the ground. His fingers ran down Kylo’s spine, tracing the angry red lines he had created not an hour earlier. Kylo shuddered under his touch and moved to go down to his knees in front of his emperor. Hux stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

“Go to the refresher and undress. I’ll be in shortly. Draw a warm bath.” Kylo blinked a few times but nodded at his instructions. Hux pulled at the buttons of his shirt and let it fall from his shoulders and onto the ground in a heap. Either him or Kylo would see to it later. He stripped down to his boxers and went to join Kylo in the refresher.

He knelt beside the bathtub with his head bowed and hands folded in his lap when Hux entered the room, his hair still pulled back in the loose braids and the smudged makeup still adorning his face. He was naked, sans for the collar around his neck and the chain connected to it. Hux walked over to him slowly and reached out to lift his chin. Kylo peered up at him, the corners of his mouth tipping up into the smallest of smiles. Hux reached over to the counter and grabbed one of the folded washcloths.

He crouched down beside Kylo, the cold tile of the ground biting into his knees, and dipped the rag into the warm bath water before bringing it up to his face and wiping away the ruined makeup with long soft strokes. Kylo leaned into the emperor’s touch, his lower lip trembling at the kind actions. He used his grip on Kylo’s chin to angle his face from side to side to check and make sure all the makeup was removed. When he was satisfied, Hux removed the chain from the collar and pointed to the tub.

“Get in.” Kylo blinked a few times but nodded and stood to climb into the warm water. He settled into the tub slowly, watching Hux curiously. “Relax, Kylo Ren.” Hux reached over to start taking the braids out of Kylo’s hair and remove the chains of gems. He set the gems aside and ran his hands through his hair slowly, scratching his scalp gently. Kylo sighed softly and tipped his head into his hands, slowly soothing under his touch. The man was still tense from the events of the gala.

Hux smiled softly and pulled his hands from his head before standing from the ground and pushing his boxers off. He tapped Kylo’s legs and nudged his knees apart before climbing into the tub himself, settling between his legs and leaning back against his chest. Kylo sat up and watched as the emperor moved to lean back against him, resting in the water with him. He tentatively wrapped his arms around Hux and began to trace gentle patterns on his skin.

“Is there anything you want me to do, Emperor?” He asked lowly as Hux closed his eyes and rested his hands on Kylo’s knees, his fingers tracing small patterns on the man’s legs. Hux shook his head in response.

“Just relax, Kylo. This is a reward, enjoy it,” Hux mused softly, allowing himself to rest in Kylo’s embrace. Kylo nodded slowly and pressed a soft kiss to the side of Hux’s head.

“Thank you, sir.” They sat in silence, hand wandering slowly along each others bodies but not pushing for any further action. Just small wandering touches, tracing the lines of each other in wonder and amusement. Soon Kylo had relaxed completely in the water, his eyes closed and breathing slowed. Hux peered over his shoulder and watched the content features on his pet’s face.

The gentle rise and fall of his chest was soothing. This wasn’t the first time Hux had shared a bath with another, but this felt the most natural. He was amazed at how well he fit against Kylo and how ready the other was to mold around him.

Hux moved long after the water had turned cold and chuckled as Kylo practically whimpered. He pressed a gentle kiss to the side of Kylo’s head before climbing out of the tub and grabbing a towel for himself. Kylo stirred slowly and stretched before going to drain the water and pull himself up to his feet, slowly coming out of his succumbed state. Hux wrapped the towel around his waist before turning to Kylo. He waited for the man to move out of the water before grabbing a second towel and passing it to him. Kylo nodded in thanks and began drying off.

The emperor left the refresher without another word and grabbed a clean pair of boxers to sleep in before crawling into his bed. Kylo made sure to pick up the room, gathering scattered articles of clothing and accessories and putting them away where they belonged. He grabbed his own pair of boxers from the closet and pulled them on before going to his own spot on the ground beside Hux.

As soon as Kylo was at his side, Hux let his hand drape over the side of the bed to pet him. Kylo tilted his head back and pressed a warm kiss into his palm before settling down on his various pillows and blankets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the cliff hanger last chapter! hope I didn't leave people hanging too long. 
> 
> Chapter title is from Na Na Na by My Chemical Romance (yeah I know I use this song a lot.)
> 
> I love feedback and reading comments from people! 
> 
> So sorry about the confusion again.


	7. Red Mist Descending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the attack on the emperors life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EDIT: I'm so sorry holy crap i accidentally posted the wrong chapter due to some problems with one of my docs. because of this you guys get two chapters at once. I hope no one was too confused.

Kylo woke up with Hux petting him gently, already awake and ready for the day and lounging on his bed. He sat up slowly and rubbed the sleep from his eyes, Hux’s hand following his movement.

“I’m sorry, sir,” he apologized with a yawn. Hux just continued to pet him slowly, scratching at at the area by his ears gently every now and then. Kylo tipped his head into his touch and sighed softly, eyes sliding closed again. “That’s wonderful.”

“Did you enjoy last night, Kylo Ren?” he inquired with a soft voice, watching his pet continue to lean into his touch.

“Immensely,” Kylo responded with a small smile, eyes still closed.

“What did you enjoy?” Kylo shrugged in response, thinking his reward over for a few moments before figuring out what to say.

“Being permitted to touch you is always rewarding, sir,” He finally said with a smile.

“You are very strange, Kylo Ren.” Hux commented before pulling his hand from his hair and standing from his bed. “I will be gone for most of the day. Keep yourself busy and stay in the room.” Kylo stood from the ground as he spoke, a frown pulling at his lips.

“Where are you going?” He asked, posture stiff and eyes darting between the door and his emperor.

“To deal with the shooter. Just because I didn’t see to him yesterday doesn’t mean I wasn’t going to see him at all. I have responsibilities, Ren.” Kylo nearly whined at what Hux said, hands curling at his side.

“Please be careful, my emperor,” Kylo pressed, worry lining his voice.

“Do you doubt my ability to handle myself, Kylo Ren? I’d like to think that my accomplishments would say otherwise, not everyone is able to claw their way to Emperor. I’m sure I will be more than able to handle a single shooter who will be restrained.” Hux beckoned for Kylo to come over to his side and Kylo crossed the room with quick steps. Hux looked over him slowly and brought a hand up to brush his fingers along his cheek. “You have no need to worry, Kylo Ren.”

Kylo nodded slowly and turned his head to press a kiss into the hand at his cheek. Hux moved his hand to the back of Kylo’s head and grabbed a handful of his hair, forcing his head still. He leaned forward and let his face hover mere inches away from Kylo’s, their lips nearly touching.

“I trust you will behavior yourself?” He asked softly, staring Kylo down with a stern look. Kylo attempted to nod but the harsh grip in his hair stilled his movements.

“Yes, sir,” he responded verbally instead after licking his lips. He tried to move forward and kiss the emperor, but his movements were still restrained. The corners of Hux’s lips tipped up into an amused smile and he closed the distance between the two of them, pressing their mouths together and taking a hot and heavy kiss from Kylo.

Kylo moaned into his mouth and let his hands come up to grab onto the front of Hux’s shirt, to pull him closer. Hux used his grip on his hair to angle Kylo’s head in the way he wanted. Hux’s tongue traced Kylo’s lower lip, the tip fiddling against the scab from the previous night. He parted his lips at the emperor’s actions, his large hands moving along Hux slowly, one hand pressing against his chest and the other snaking around to grab his hip and pull him close.

Hux pulled away from the kiss and stared down his nose at Kylo who pulled against the grip that held him still. He released his grip on his hair and took a few steps back, retreating away from Kylo. He watched as Hux left the room, a frown pulling at his lips again. Kylo lowered himself to his knees slowly and sat on one of the new various pillows that were scattered around the floor for his pleasure. There he would sit until Hux finally returned.

\---

Hux walked down to the interrogation room, Phasma falling in line with him when he passed her. She clasped her hands behind her back as they walked, nodding to various officers and troopers as they moved.

“Morning Phasma,” He greeted her as they walked, glancing over to her.

“Good morning, Emperor. I have seen to the faulty security that led to the events that transpired last night.” She told him curtly, keeping her gaze straight ahead.

“I expect nothing less from you, Phasma.” Hux nodded slowly.

“It was lucky for us that your pet was there. Very loyal to you, isn’t he?” Phasma continued, shifting her gaze to glance over at him. He couldn’t see her expression through the chrome mask she wore but he could tell from her tone she was intrigued by his relationship with Kylo Ren and the dedication the slave had for him. 

“Incredibly loyal,” Hux agreed softly, coming up to the door for the interrogation room. He stood there momentarily before glancing over at Phasma. “Why do you bring it up?”

“I wonder how safe it would be to have someone like him on board, now that we have learned about his abilities.” Phasma shrugged, turning to face Hux. “His will with the force is strong. Have you considered what he could do with it? The things he could do against you?”

“I appreciate your concern, Phasma, but I am certain Kylo would die before turning against me,” Hux scoffed before turning to face the door once again. “If he wanted to, he would have before his secret got out.” She nodded at what he said and watched as he opened the door to the interrogation room.

“Of course, Sir,” she nodded once and watched as he left her to walk into the room. She walked off to tend to her troopers.

Hux went into the room and nodded at the guards who stood there, dismissing them without a word. They cleared the room and he stood off to the side and watched the prisoner, standing just out of view of him.

An awkward silence lapsed between the two of them, the pilot had figured someone had entered when the door opened and closed but he wasn’t quite sure who, and Hux was still trying to figure out how to address this situation. He crossed the room slowly before coming in front of the prisoner who followed him with his eyes once he was in sight.

“Oh Emperor! What an honor to meet you…I would bow but, you know, bit of a problem with that right now.” He jerked weakly against the restraints that held him to the interrogation chair.

“You tried to kill me,” Hux started, looking over him slowly.

“Right. Sorry about that but the resistance needs to push forward.” He shrugged as much as he could in the chair, his jaw tightening slightly. His words seemed light hearted about the situation as if he were trying to keep from showing fear, but his body said otherwise.

“I don’t take to kindly to attempts on my life,” Hux continued as he slowly approached the man.

“Most people don’t. I hope this wont ruin our future interactions, I really hate when people dislike me.”

“I would say that my dislike of you would be the least of your problems, but we both know it isn’t.” Hux stopped a few inches away from him and stared over the man slowly. “You are shorter than I expected for the resistance’s best pilot. Poe, is it? Poe Dameron?”

“I guess I didn’t drink enough milk as a kid,” he laughed softly, still trying to keep the light hearted nature in the room. “How do you know my name?”

“It’s my business to know the names of those who are inconvenient to me and my efforts,” Hux explained, hands folded behind his back. “We found your ship. According to my specialists it’s a short range shuttle, so you either didn’t plan on leaving here alive, or you have friends not to far off that will give you a lift back to the resistance base.” Poe watched him as he spoke and just shook his head slowly, denying him any information on the topic.

“What did you do to Ben?” He asked, jaw set again. Hux raised an eyebrow slowly and took a few steps closer, a small smirk pulling at his lips.

“I did nothing to a Ben, dear pilot. If you are referring to my pet, Kylo Ren, well I haven’t done anything to him, yet. He is incredibly loyal to me. I believe he said it was his will to worship me,” Hux chuckled softly and shook his head slowly. “What is your concern with him? Do you really believe him to be your lost son?”

“I don’t just believe, I know!” Poe snapped, struggling against the bonds momentarily. “And I swear, if you do anything to him I’ll – ”

“You’ll what, kill me? I believe you already tried that and failed. Although I must applaud you, you got closer than most.” Hux looked over him slowly, studying his body language before continuing. “It must burn you to know you came so far, got so close to your objective, only to fail at the last moment. And all because a slave is exceedingly loyal to his master. He would have rather given up his secret and faced my wrath that let me die. Granted, I am anything but angry at this news, having someone force sensitive up my sleeve is nothing but good news for me. I must thank you, for helping this information come to light.”

“Don’t call him that,” Poe nearly snarled at him. “The resistance won’t stop, we won’t bend to your regime, General Hux.” Hux twitched at the title and lifted his hand to strike out but stopped at the last moment, lowering his hand to his side again.

“It’s only a matter of time before the resistance is wiped out and is no longer one of my concerns.” Hux turned and left the room without another word, the door sliding shut behind him. An officer came up to his side as he left, quick with his steps to keep up with the emperors hurried steps.

“Is everything alright, emperor?” He asked quickly.

“Send out search parties to the neighboring planets. If he has friends nearby I want to find them before they make an unwanted appearance on my base.” The man nodded at the instructions and dismissed himself to carry them out.

Hux took a deep breath before moving on to go about his business once again.

It was hours before he made it back to the room, Kylo was already asleep by the door and Hux nearly tripped over his large body while walking in. He sighed and stepped over him carefully before readying himself for bed as quietly as possible. Kylo stirred slightly at the faint noises in the room. Hux went back over to him and nudged him with his toe gently to grab his sleepy attention. Kylo glanced over at him through the black curtain of hair that covered his face. Hux gestured over to the spot by the bed with a nod of his head.

Kylo nodded and followed the instructions slowly, his movements slow in sleepy stupor. He practically crawled across the floor to his designated sleeping area, flopping back down and curling up once he was there. Hux chuckled softly and grabbed a blanket from the ground to drape over him, his hand skimming over his back gently. Kylo seemed to sigh at his touch and roll over slightly.

“Goodnight, Kylo Ren.”

“Sleep well, my emperor,” Kylo murmured back softly. Hux climbed into his bed and moved under his blankets. He fell asleep with his hand draped over the bed and felt himself smiling when Kylo moved to brush against it.

Hux woke to find the room shaking slightly and Kylo’s brow taunt and cluttered with worry lines and soft whimpers escaping his lips. He frowned and moved his hand to brush back his hair slowly, shushing him harsher than he would normally intend to. The actions seemed to work because the room stilled slowly and Kylo relaxed under Hux’s touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I absolutely love feedback and hearing from people. Feel free to message me at Coherent-words.tumblr.com if you want a more one on one conversation. 
> 
> Thank you for everyone who is still reading, you guys make writing this worth everything.
> 
> Title is from Rise Up by Dirty Youth. The song reminds me of the rebellion.


	8. You Let Me in Then Shut Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Emperor goes away and it leaves Kylo in shambles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the delayed update! Got super busy at work and with Nano.

“Sir, one of the search teams found a long distance ship on a nearby planet in the neighboring system. Close enough for the short ranged ship to make it here and back.” Lieutenant Mitaka told the emperor as they stood in a watch room above the training area. Hux watched as the storm troopers spared against each other, Phasma instructing them through various moves and strategies.

Kylo had been allowed to return to the room once again, with very firm instruction to not lash out at any of the troopers or touch them unless they were in a match. When he found out Hux would be watching he made sure to be on his absolute best behavior. He would glance up at the window to the room he knew Hux was waiting, hoping to see his master through the glass. He never did see him though, the room was too high up and the glass was too dark for him to see through from below.

Phasma was careful to not let him alone for too long with her troopers, and whenever he wasn’t sparring he was kneeling beside her, her hand resting on top of his head to keep him down and docile.

“Put together a team of troopers. I will personally oversee the trip to this planet.”

“Sir, that’s too dangerous. I cannot –”

“I did not get to where I am today by shying away from danger. Get a team together and ready a ship. We’ll leave soon.” The two men stood in silence for a few moments, the lieutenant not moving at first. “When I give an order I expect it followed, Mitaka. Immediately usually.” He tore his gaze away from the sparring matches below to look over at his lieutenant who hastily nodded before rushing off to follow the commands given by the emperor.

Hux glanced down at the room below and folded his hands in front of him as Kylo started to spar one of the troopers. He watched with amusement as Kylo held his own against the trooper. The emperor didn’t stay to watch the entire match, he knew the outcome as did everyone in the room below him and he didn’t have the time to continue to watch.

He left the viewing room and made his way down to the training floor, passing between troopers with ease. The sparring match had just ended by the time Hux made it to the center of the floor, the poor trooper facing up against Kylo left on his back on the ground. Kylo looked up to see Hux there and moved to go down to his knees but Hux held up a hand to stop him.

“We are needed elsewhere, Ren.” Kylo nodded and glanced over at Phasma who gave a small nod to him. She walked over and pressed a hand to his shoulder gently.

“You did well today, Ren. You still have much learn in these sessions but your form is improving.” He nodded back at what she said before stepping away to come to Hux’s side once again. Hux turned and began out of the room, certain that Kylo would follow behind him.

They walked in silence back to the room. When the arrived, Kylo moved to remove the emperor's coat for him but once again, Hux held a hand up to stop him. Kylo’s brows knit together in confusion but he stopped upon the silent command.

“Is everything alright?” He finally asked slowly. Hux nodded slowly and looked over Kylo with a lingering gaze. Kylo took a step forward to bring himself closer to his emperor.

“Yes, Kylo, everything is quite alright.” Hux responded, reaching out to tuck a stray strand of hair behind Kylo’s ear; it had escaped from the haphazard ponytail Kylo had grown accustomed to pulling his hair into while he was working out.

Kylo tipped his head into Hux’s touch and closed his eyes. Not much had happened between them after the day the prisoner was interrogated. Hux had been too busy with his obligations as emperor to pay Kylo much attention and Kylo hadn’t pushed to get in the emperor’s way. Every now and then they would share simple quick touches, a lingering hand on the other, brushing shoulders in passing. If Hux ever had the time to work in the room instead of other places on the ship, Kylo was certain to seat himself at his feet and lean against him if permitted.

Hux’s hand moved to remove Kylo’s hair from the band that held it up, his fingers working their way into the tangled wavy mess. The silence between them was heavy, Hux was working on a way to inform Kylo of his new plans and Kylo had taken to speaking less since Hux had gagged him a while back.

“Kylo, you will listen to what I am about to say very careful. Do not interrupt me, we both know I won’t hesitate to silence you if you do.” He finally started, dropping his hand from his hair and taking a step back. Kylo nodded in recognition and waited for Hux to continue speaking.

“I will be going off base for a short while. The scouts might have found the friends of our attempted assassin,” he spoke slowly, watching Kylo with careful eyes as he started to explain the situation. Kylo frowned upon hearing what he said, his body tensing. He clenched his jaw to keep from speaking out of turn. “While I am gone, you are to stay in this room and keep to yourself. Phasma and her troops will keep an eye on you. Understand what I am saying so far?”

Kylo nodded back with a single short nod, facial features betraying how disappointed he felt with the current situation.

“Good. It should be a short trip. If these are the friends of our prisoner we will overpower them easily.” He reached out and grabbed the front of Kylo’s shirt which was damp from sweat. He tugged the man closer with a quick pull. Kylo stepped forward with ease, his hands going up slowly to tentatively grab onto Hux’s hips, unsure if his touch was welcome. Hux moved his hand from the front of his shirt to behind his neck and guided Kylo down, pressing a slow warm kiss against his lips. Kylo’s grip on his hips tightened slightly and he parted his lips when the emperor pressed against his. Hux pulled away slowly but kept Kylo still with the hand on the back of his neck. “One last thing, Kylo Ren. Stay off my damn bed while I’m away.”

Kylo nodded back at him and rested his forehead against Hux’s, his thumbs rubbing small circles into Hux’s hips over his clothing. Hux released his grip from his neck and reached down to grab onto Kylo’s wrists, pulling his hands away from him. He stepped back once Kylo had let his hands drop back down to his sides.

“Stay out of trouble, Kylo Ren.” Hux turned to walk to the door with quick steps. Kylo moved to catch his wrist, his long fingers curling around in a firm grip. He looked at him longingly, licking his lips before speaking.

“Don’t go,” was all he said at first, his voice low. He spoke with a ton of uncertainty, either afraid of speaking out against the emperor or of something else entirely, Hux couldn’t quite tell which. He pulled back gently on Hux’s wrist in hopes to get him to step back to him. Hux instead stood his ground and looked back at Kylo, disgust clouding his features. 

“Kylo, what did I tell you about –“” Hux started to chide him with a soft snarl, pulling at his wrist to try and pry it from Kylo’s grip. Rather than releasing his wrist, he instead stepped forward and pushed Hux against the wall beside the door, the hand at his wrist pinning his arm against the hard surface, the other hand going to rest beside his head.

“Stay here. Send someone else, let them deal with the murders, traitors, and rebel scum. Stay here. Stay with me,” he practically pleaded with his words. Kylo dropped his grip from Hux’s wrist and moved to press a warm, needy kiss against Hux’s lips. His free hand found its way to Hux’s waist and he worked to untuck his shirt and slid his hand under, his palm resting on his stomach, his fingers splayed out. Hux reached up to grab a handful of Kylo’s hair and pulled back with a firm tug to separate them.

“Kylo, I suggest you consider what I have told you and stop this nonsense,” Hux growled softly, dropping his hand from his hair and using both hands to push Kylo away. Kylo staggered back a half step but continued to tower over his emperor. 

“It’s not safe, I know it. You can’t go.” Kylo tried to continue to beg, slowly lowering himself to his knees and resting his forehead against Hux’s pelvis. His hands wrapped around his legs and he knelt there half hugging, half clinging to the emperor, his fingers digging into the soft parts of his thighs. 

“Ren, let go of me,” Hux snarled lowly, pushing against Kylo’s shoulder with a firm shove. When he didn’t move once again Hux struck him across his face with an open palm, a loud smack resounding in the room. Kylo stumbled back again, releasing his grip form Hux’s legs and allowed himself to tumble onto the ground. He watched in horror as Hux stepped away from him, the door sliding shut and locking on his exit.

Kylo scrambled to his knees and went to the door, pounding against it a few times in desperation. No matter how he tried he could not get the door to open and he was too unsettled to hone his skills with the force to aid him in any specific manner. 

“Emperor!” He all but shrieked. Anxiety flooded his system and he continued to push and pry at the door, hoping it would budge but it stayed closed. He crumbled on the floor, his shoulders sagging and his head pressing against the door. The lights in the room flickered as he tried to calm himself, the pillows nearest to him trembling and shifting in response to his emotional distress. 

Hours passed before Kylo finally moved from the ground. He was still anxious and scared for the fate of his master. He allowed himself to scream again to release some of the pent up energy. A glass that sat on the desk flew across the room and shattered against the wall.

The longer Kylo sat alone in the room the more distressed he became. At one point in the night he forced himself into a corner of the room and curled in on himself as his emotions ran wild. Objects were thrown around the room in his anguish with the help of the Force, the only place of the room left untouched was Hux’s bed. The floor became littered with glass which ended up slicing open the skin of his feet whenever he felt the need to pace around the room. The pain meant nothing to him and in those moments he hadn’t a care about the mess the blood would leave on the ground.

Over the next few days he refused the aid Phasma and her ‘troopers. Whenever one tried to approach him to give him medical attention he would snarl and objects would begin flying around them once again. Any food they brought to him was immediately rejected and throw back at them. Eventually, troopers stopped bringing food and would hang back behind their captain when she would attempt to attend to Kylo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title is from "Love Again" by Pentatonix.
> 
> I love love love comments and hearing from people. I'm also always open to messages on my [tumblr](http://coherent-words.tumblr.com/).


	9. Young and a Menace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter hasn't been edited yet, so i'll probably do that in a few days. I felt like i should probably post it before i forgot about it. Feel free to point out any mistakes!

About a week after the Emperor's mission off base, Phasma came to Kylo’s room to retrieve him. He was less than fond with seeing her, as he had been the past few days, and shouted insults and slurs in her general direction. Objects flew around the room once again but that didn’t seem to phase her.

“Come with me, Ren. You need medical attention before the Emperor returns, he doesn’t take too kindly to seeing his property damaged.” Although her mask hid her facial expressions, Kylo knew she was probably glaring down at him and referring to more than just his current state. Kylo glowered at her from his black curtain of hair and refused to move. She sighed and took a deep breath before bending down and just lifting him from the ground and tossing him over her shoulder like he weighed nothing. Once he was secure over her shoulder like a common bag of flour, she began walking off.

Kylo kept his jaw clenched as they walked through the halls, his gaze fairly limited beyond Phasma’s backside and the ground below her feet as she moved. He could hear murmurs as they passed people in the halls, undoubtedly about him and this situation. Soon they were at the med bay and he was dumped on a stiff bed. Medics came to his side warily to inspect him, unsure of how he would react or if he would lash out. Word of his tantrum in the Emperor’s room had spread through the base and now most seem to be cautious of the slave.

“Get him cleaned up and bandaged before the Emperor returns,” Phasma ordered the attendants “This is to be your number one priority until the Emperor arrives. If he causes you trouble, sedate him.” 

Kylo snarled and growled whenever someone approached him, but eventually let them pull the glass from the soles of his feet and bandage him up. A few moments after they begun to tend to him, Kylo perked up, his body stiffening as he began to look around the room. The aids backed away from him slowly and glanced at one another.

A few officers burst into the room carrying a stretcher as they moved. Kylo glanced between them and saw a familiar flash of red hair on the stretcher and his heart caught in his throat. The officers moved Hux to a bed and attendants rushed around him.

Kylo rose from the bed slowly and looked between the officers.

“Who let this happen?” The words were a low, fairly intimidating growl. The officers looked between each other and none of them spoke at first. “Who let him get hurt?” When none of them answered him once again he raised a hand slowly, his fingers curled in slightly. His arm trembled slightly and one of the officers in front of him gasped for breath.

“Kylo!” Hux’s sharp bark reached his ears and his grip on the officer almost faltered. He glanced over to his emperor who had nurses rushing around him. “Kylo, do not maim my crew. I can do that myself.” Hux pushed off a nurse and held his hand out to Kylo, beckoning him to come to his side.

Kylo lowered his hand and the officer gasped for breath with loud wheezes. He crossed the room and stood beside Hux’s bed, grimacing upon seeing the state of his emperor up close. Blood soaked bandages crossed over his chest, burn marks littered his lower arms. A blanket was pulled over his lap and Kylo was unable to see the damage but he assumed it was as bad as the rest of his body was.

“Kneel.” Kylo slowly lowered himself to his knees at Hux’s side and bowed his head, his large trembling hands folded into his lap, fingers pressed into the meat of his thigh. Hux’s hand found its way to Kylo’s hair and brushed a few strands back before absentmindedly petting him. The rest of the room faded away to Kylo and it was just him and his emperor. Attendants bustled around him to care for the Emperor who continued to pet Kylo’s hair as they worked. If he was in any discomfort from this situation, he didn’t let it show.

Eventually they backed away from his bed and let him rest. Kylo stayed kneeled beside his bed, head bowed. Heavy silence swallowed them for a few moments and Hux eventually let sleep come over him. Kylo stood from the ground slowly, moving Hux’s hand back down to the bed. He stared down at his emperor for a few moments jaw clenched to keep from over reacting. He shifted his weight from foot to foot before crawling onto the bed beside Hux, curling around his body protectively. Long limbs draped carefully over Hux and Kylo pressed his face into the crock of his neck, nuzzling him gently, incredibly careful of his injuries.

Medic’s came back to check on Hux, stunned to see Kylo curled around him protectively. Whenever they approached, Kylo would growl at them, his grip his master tightening ever so slightly.

Hux woke at the mild commotion, confusion clouding his expression. It took him a few moments to realize that Kylo was pressed against him. He shifted slowly, looking over at Kylo who pulled away slightly when Hux moves.

“Ren, what are you doing?” Hux snarled, staring up at him. Kylo didn’t respond at first. Kylo pressed closer again, nuzzling his neck once more. “Kylo.”

“I told you to stay,” Kylo finally said, his voice muffled by how his face was pressed into Hux. Hux reached over slowly and pressed a hand to the top of Kylo’s head, fingers lacing through the thick locks gently. “Why didn’t you stay?”

“We will discuss this later, Ren. What are you doing on my bed?” Hux murmured, tiling his head to look over at him. Kylo picked his head up and peered over at him, a small smirk pulling at the corners of his lips.

“This isn’t your bed, Emperor. It’s a medical bunk…” Hux couldn’t help but snort at Kylo’s logic. He looked over Kylo slowly, licking across his lips to wet them.

“Come closer, Ren.” He tugged his hair gently to try and guide him. Kylo shifted and propped himself onto one elbow so he was towering over Hux. He allowed the emperor to guide him and found himself hovering over Hux, almost off balance with how he was tilted.

Kylo hesitantly moved so he was kneeling over Hux, one leg on either side, most of his weight still braced on the one elbow. Hux tugged once again, pulling Kylo down so their noses were almost touching. Kylo moved with his guidance, breath caught in his throat. He could feel Hux’s warm breath against his skin and found himself staring down at him through his eyelashes.

“Kiss me, Kylo Ren,” Hux murmured softly. Kylo blinked a few times before leaning down the rest of the way and pressing his lips against Hux’s, eager to follow the order.

Hux’s other hand went up to Kylo’s hip and pulled him down closer so they were pressed together, forcing Kylo to press him into the bed, disrupting his fresh injuries slightly. Kylo pulled away from the kiss and stared down at him.

“Careful, my emperor, you’re injured,” Kylo murmured softly, pressing his forehead against Hux’s gently. Hux snorted and tightened his grip on Kylo’s hip, fingers digging in and probably bruising the area.

“I know what I can manage, Kylo,” Hux murmured back, staring up at him. He saw the worry that spread across Kylo’s face and sighed before dropping his hand from his hair. “I’m going back to sleep.” Kylo nodded and moved back over to his side of the narrow bed, curling around Hux once again.

Hux brought a hand back up to Kylo’s hair and ran his fingers through the thick locks, practically petting him as they rested. Kylo pressed a gentle kiss into the side of Hux’s neck. Hux snorted softly and closed his eyes. He tilted his head and pressed a gentle kiss on the top of Kylo’s head in return.

“This doesn’t mean you are allowed on my bed once we are back in our room,” Hux chided him softly.

“I would never assume so, sir. I’ve learned my lesson about where I belong in that room.” He neglected to mention the damages he caused while awaiting Hux’s return.

Hux continued to stroke Kylo as they rested on the medical bed, his hand traveling down the others back and along his hip repetitively. Every now and then he would pause to curl his fingers around Kylo’s hip and just hold him, content to be able to touch him once again.

“I missed you,” Kylo whispered softly, speaking into Hux’s shoulder, his words mumbled softly. Hux squeezed his hip gently at the admission. He said nothing in return and Kylo didn’t need Hux to say anything back. He was content with just knowing that Hux heard him.

“Did you take care of yourself during my absence, Kylo?” The emperor finally asked.

“I did what I could,” Kylo answered in a soft mumble, not entirely thrilled by this topic of conversation.

“Then why, tell me, are your feet bloody and bandaged? Surly one of my troopers didn’t do that to you. And I doubt Phasma would lay a hand on you without my direct say so.” Hux mused softly, tipping his head to look over at Kylo who made a point to keep his face away from Hux. “Kylo,” he warned slowly when the slave hadn’t given any answer.

“I cut my foot on broken glass,” he muttered back softly, pulling away from Hux ever so slightly, no longer worthy of his touch. Hux, on the other hand, had different ideas and kept a tight grip on his hip to keep him close by.

“And why, tell me, was there broken glass in my room, Kylo?” Hux pushed, using his other hand to reach over and grab a handful of Kylo’s hair and manipulate him into looking up at his master. Kylo took a deep breath at the manhandling and his brow creased slightly as he contemplated how to answer.

“I was angry. You left me, you went into danger. I could feel you weren’t safe and it angered me. It angered me that I couldn’t be there to protect you.” His brow softened and his gaze bore into Hux’s. “Why wouldn’t you let me protect you?”

“You let your anger get the best of you. Pathetic.” Hux dropped his grip from Kylo’s hair and released his hip, nudging him away weakly with a prod of his fingers. Kylo inched away slowly, forcing space between them. “I will not tolerate that, Kylo, I hope you understand. There will be repercussions for your actions. You have no say in what I do or what I deem fit for you. You cannot demand to come with me or even demand I don’t leave. When I decide to not listen to you, because it is not my place to listen to a cur like yourself, you cannot simply throw tantrums.” Hux spoke lowly, each word short and annunciated.

“I hoped better of you, Kylo.” Kylo’s heart broke at the disapproval, a pitiful whimper passing between his lips.

“I’ll do better, Emperor. I’ll learn to do better,” he whispered back.

“I hope for your sake you are able to.” Silence fell over the room again and Kylo moved to retreat from the bed and take his place on the floor once again. A hand reached out and grabbed a fistful of his hair once again to stop him. “No.” He stilled at the single word. Hux’s eyes were already closed and his other arm rested over his abdomen on his injuries.

Kylo tipped his head towards Hux to loosen the grip, and eventually inched closer to his emperor once again. Hux tugged rather harshly to lead Kylo to laying back down beside him, coaxing the larger man to curl around him once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow im so sorry for disappearing for so long. 
> 
> I actually ended up reading through some old comments and it gave me a lot of motivation to continue this. Feel free to comment!! Its honestly really amazing to get feedback from readers.
> 
> Also if anyone has any opinions on what Kylo's punishment should be feel free to mention something. 
> 
> As always, you can message me or send a prompt to <http://coherent-words.tumblr.com>


End file.
